


Mutually Beneficial

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Choking, Desperation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Mingi immediately sets out to right his wrongs in the worst way possible. Hongjoong just doesn't expect things to get as out of hand as they do.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> while the fic doesn't really take a stance on it, just note this is really not a healthy depiction of a dom/sub relationship and the characters don't know what the fuck they're doing, with one further dehumanizing the other as it goes and there's virtually no communication between them.

"I'm really sorry." It wasn't remorse talking. It was fear. Hongjoong recognized as much when Mingi went from blasé to apologetic after really weighing his situation. "Hyung, please." Mingi had gone to the floor, on his hands and knees in a deep bow. He looked up with the downturned brows and quivering bottom lip he used to try to get himself out of trouble. Maybe it worked on the others, but Hongjoong was long immune.

"If you think that'll make up for-"

"I'll give you a handjob." 

Hongjoong's failure was underestimating Mingi's savvy. "What?"

At the least, Mingi relaxed the canned expression. He showed a more genuine, opportunistic look with a slow stretch of a grin as if he'd recognized his victory. "I'm really good at them."

That started a staredown, but it was a direct and fatal puncture to the ballooning anger. Hongjoong deflated just mulling over it. "Mingi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

So much for shaming him. Mingi only cocked his head, an exaggerated feigning of confusion. "So you don't like handjobs?"

"That's not the point. It's just-" See, the issue was Hongjoong realized he lost. He lost whatever anger he had and subsequently became exhausted by Mingi’s absolutely absurd notion of ingratiating himself. "Alright. Fine. You wanna make it up to me with a handjob?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do."

Hongjoong somehow doubted that, but he took a seat on the couch and spread his legs, working down his sweats. He was too spiteful to be embarrassed, holding onto the last hope that he'd call Mingi on a bluff. "Go ahead, then. Let's see how good you really are."

Mingi nodded, sitting beside Hongjoong and spitting plain into his palm. The squeeze of his soft cock was gentle, but tightened as it worked over the head. Hongjoong breathed out when it actually started feeling pretty good. He kept his gaze fixed on the wall, trying not to look down at the massive hand swallowing his cock, but also taking care to avoid any and all eye contact with Mingi. 

Mingi's hand got tighter, developing a good grip on him. He seemed to understand Hongjoong's preferences a little more every time the fingers re-seated themselves. Honest to God, he wondered where the hell Mingi learned to do it this well, giving him the mental image of Mingi mutually masturbating with a roulette of their group-mates.

Mingi flicked a finger beneath the head, and that had Hongjoong letting out a thoughtless groan. He felt like he got bested somehow. He wanted to hold onto his anger so badly, but that was nothing compared to the more pressing need to cum by another's hand.

He didn't even look at Mingi until after he came. He wished he didn't, he only got more irritated seeing Mingi's shit-eating grin. Fuck if Hongjoong would make it that easy for him. "You're going to need a lot more handjobs than that to make it up to me."

And fuck Mingi for looking nonplussed, even maintaining the grin during his unaffected response of an, "Okay."

-

As it turned out, Hongjoong was more horny than he had any desire in inspiring meaningful change in Mingi. After two weeks of nearly nightly handjobs, he made the mistake of looking at Mingi in the midst of one, seeing the other fondling himself over his shorts. So much for a punishment. But, in part, Hongjoong knew he held some of the blame. "I think we're good after tonight."

Mingi stopped touching himself abruptly. "You sure?"

"I can't have you do this for me forever. I think you've settled it."

Then the hand on Hongjoong paused. "You like when I jerk you off, right hyung?"

Hongjoong kept a lingering eye on the stilled hand. "It feels good," he admitted, hoping it'd kickstart the handjob back up.

"And I like doing it. We don't have to stop." 

Buried in that suggestion was the request, the pending disappointment. Out of the question. Completely inappropriate. There was absolutely no way Hongjoong could justify it. 

"Maybe." After the word came out of his mouth, Hongjoong genuinely wondered if he was stupid. Though the hand squeezed him again, and it rubbed out every one of his doubts.

Invariably, Mingi just took it as a 'yes'. He showed up the following night, and Hongjoong started getting a bit hard out of habit. They took up their respective spots on the couch. During, Mingi slowed his hand and turned to Hongjoong. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me I'm doing a good job."

It wasn't like Mingi's thirst for validation was anything new to him, but he hadn't expected it to carry over into the extracurriculars. He regarded Mingi, who looked expectant and hopeful.

Slowly, Hongjoong repeated what was requested of him, "You're doing a good job."

Mingi made that smirk of his, a small chuckle beneath his breath, and jerked Hongjoong off with a more spirited pace. He got bold, pulling out his own cock to stroke himself with his other hand. Ambidextrous, at least in that regard. Hongjoong was sort of impressed.

"Tell me it feels good."

Hongjoong nodded when it clicked with him. “It feels good. You’re doing great, Mingi.”

Mingi moaned, the son of a bitch. Nothing obscene, but a little hum of a moan, bright with enthusiasm after Hongjoong's improvisation. 

"You always know how to get me off," Hongjoong said as he gained new footing in this speak, surprised to find himself smiling at another one of Mingi's earned noises, making him eager to earn another one. "Never had anyone know how to touch me like you do."

He managed to talk Mingi into an orgasm before he got his, but even wracked and shaking, the hand on him hadn't faltered.

-

Mingi seemed to have inherent insight as to when Hongjoong no longer felt weird about certain developments. Hongjoong had now readily started supplying Mingi with praise, and was fine, if not comfortable, with Mingi jerking off to it. Of course, it was only a matter of time before the next development.

"Mind if I-" Mingi didn't finish the sentence with words. Instead, he shifted so that he leaned over Hongjoong's legs, a sweeping glance from his eyes down to his cock. His lips parted with a swipe of his tongue.

For a moment, he was terrified. Mingi gave him an out, but Hongjoong was honestly too stunned to speak. As bad as it probably was, he didn't give a single shit the moment he felt a hot, wet mouth on his cock. He looked down, watched the bob of the head, Mingi's hair bouncing with it. 

"That's good, Mingi. Your mouth feels so good." Sometimes he couldn't believe the shit he heard himself say out loud, but that line of thought got lost in one of Mingi's energetic slurps.

With his mouth occupied, that meant Mingi had to show Hongjoong where he wanted his hands. Placing his on Hongjoong's, he guided one to the back of his neck, the other on his head. His fingers moved on their, carding hair and he continued with the praise even more earnestly. Having Mingi swallow down his cock made him feel especially grateful.

So Mingi liked praise. He liked being patted on the head. Hongjoong could indulge, he didn't think much of it. This was just a sort of thing they did, after all. A continuously escalating and slightly unusual thing among friends, but just a thing.

"Mingi." He earned the attention with a tug of the hair. "I'm getting pretty close."

Mingi just let out a little noise of acknowledgement and an inhibited nod and, frankly, Hongjoong was hoping he would. Cumming directly inside a hot, suckling mouth beat the hell out of finishing with a handjob. Mingi was no slack, either, sucking down every bit and licking up the spillover on his shaft. Hongjoong's eyes watched for the bob of the throat when Mingi finally swallowed down his cum and the heavy gulp that accompanied it was a satisfying sound.

So Mingi swallowed his cum. That was okay, probably. As long as he didn't let it get out of hand.

-

Sometimes they were so hard up for it they couldn't keep it in the studio. Ever since Mingi got a room to himself, Hongjoong would slip in when he thought he'd go unnoticed by the others. He sat on his bed, Mingi kneeling at his feet between spread legs to suck him off. Something in the position made him feel powerful, looking down at someone so big serving him.

When the eyes looked up and met his Hongjoong felt some small affection and would use that to pat Mingi's head, or to rub his neck. It felt more honest recently, and he liked feeling the soft hair shaved close to his neck on the tips of his fingers.

Wasn't often that Mingi pulled off, but Mingi's spit soaked, plumped lips smacked to get his attention. "Fuck my throat."

That was a curveball directly to the head. Processing the words made Hongjoong feel the surge in his balls, almost like he could've cum to the suggestion alone. He nodded, casting an extended glance to Mingi just in case he balked. Nothing. He grabbed either side of Mingi's head, delicately in his hands while he scooted up, positioned himself better to start pushing the head down on him. There was no hope for him lasting. Not with the thought, not with the feeling of his cockhead breaching and the throat tightening around him. He lasted three, pitiful pumps of his hips before he was shooting a load right down Mingi's gullet.

Mingi coughed around him, pulled back with a thick string of spit that snapped off and dribbled down his chin. He wiped it with his sleeve.

"I couldn't- my god, Mingi."

Mingi broke into a smile. "I can wait until you're ready to go again. I want to do it for real, hyung."

He expected Mingi to join him on the bed, but he remained knelt at his feet. Hongjoong guided the chin by his jaw down to his lap, letting the other rest his head on his thigh while they waited. The movement of his thumb, swiping up and down the back of Mingi’s neck, was absent-minded until the other leaned up into the touch.

They could use the time to talk, he realized. God knew it was a long time coming.

Hongjoong tapped Mingi's neck with his thumb. “You’re not gonna finish yourself off?”

“I wanna wait until we go again."

Hongjoong stopped the thumb up in the hairline when he got to the meat of it. “I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure what you get out of this."

"I like being used." Frustratingly frank as always, yet somehow cryptic in its directness.

"What does that mean?"

Mingi turned his head, laid his cheek on Hongjoong's thigh, keeping contact with one eye. "Like a Fleshlight. You use it. It's convenient and it feels good. I like the idea of being that."

"A Fleshlight?"

"A Fleshlight. A doll. Just holes waiting to be used again in whatever way you like." There was a small, excited jerk of his head. “Like a toy,” he said, as if it clarified anything. His ears were red, but he was still open, looking Hongjoong dead on.

Hongjoong’s stare almost wavered. "Why me?"

"When I first jacked you off, I could tell that was what you were doing with me." Mingi laid his head back down. "And I thought, if you like handjobs, you'd probably like blowjobs."

“I don't know if I really get it."

“You don’t have to get it.” Mingi lowered his chin above Hongjoong’s knee. When he looked up from that angle, his eyes looked large and sweet. “Do you like it?”

"I think you know the answer to that."

Mingi took that as a bit of praise and smiled wide. “Then that’s all that matters.” He cast a glance to Hongjoong’s crotch, back at half-mast. “Can I?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Hongjoong was still a bit sensitive, enough where the tongue back on him had him grip Mingi's hair for a moment. This time it wasn’t as urgent, it didn't feel like his balls were nagging at him just feeling the back of Mingi’s tongue. 

“Open your throat up.” The movement of Mingi's head was close enough to a nod for Hongjoong’s liking. He grabbed either side of his face again and pushed down, pushing into where it got tighter. Mingi swallowed around him, more of a struggle-cough that Hongjoong could feel the vibrations of. His head was swimming. He bucked his hips up a bit just to get a feel for it, Mingi’s spit thickening, drooling slowly down the base of his cock. He could feel the throat closing on him, hear the noises that sounded like Mingi was trying to clear his throat.

When he looked down, Mingi’s eyes were watering up while he was speared. He looked down further, Mingi feverishly pumping his cock. He bucked up again, holding tight to Mingi’s head and pulling in and out of the tight, spasming throat.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Mingi managed to cum before him, spilling on the leg of Hongjoong’s jeans. He would’ve been annoyed if he weren’t so close, himself, another cough-choke-spasm bringing him over that last edge, looking at Mingi to see him drooly and tear-streaked. When he pulled out, Mingi coughed up the spit and semen mix into his hands.

“Are you going to throw up?”

Mingi shook his head ‘no’, regarded Hongjoong with a quick stare, but kept coughing. His throat worked over, Adam’s apple visibly bobbing as he swallowed back, cleared his throat, coughed into a cycle that eased with every repetition.

Either way, Hongjoong reached over, grabbed Mingi a few tissues for him to wipe his hands and spit up into. He waited out the coughing fit for Mingi's bright smile, as watery and red as his eyes were. "Thanks, hyung."

All Hongjoong could say in return was a stunned, "You're welcome."

-

After a while, Hongjoong lost count of the amount of loads shot down Mingi's needy throat. He only got better at it, too. Throat more resilient, learning to control his gagging and spasming. In return, Hongjoong gave him feedback to better please him.

The pressing question had been bothering Hongjoong for a while by then. He was waiting, hoping Mingi would bring it up like he'd brought up all the previous developments, but it looked like he was perfectly content gagging on Hongjoong's dick for the foreseeable future.

So while Mingi was nose-deep in his pubes, Hongjoong brushed back his hair. It was near impossible to make eye contact, but the raising of Mingi's brows made it clear he was listening. "Is your ass off limits?"

Mingi choked. First time in a while, but he choked back in earnest. He never lifted off, though, just gained steady control of himself again to finish Hongjoong off in his mouth, breaking into a watery and guttural cough as he swallowed. "I've never done anything with it," Hongjoong parsed through the coughing fit.

"It's all I've been thinking about recently." Some small part of Hongjoong's sense of leadership prickled, browbeating himself for talking about it so casually. It was the first time he managed to surprise Mingi in all of this, and he wasn't too sure if it made him want to back-track or double-down. "Hyung wants to fuck you."

Not a moment in his tenure as leader made him feel more powerful and more in control than Mingi gulping aloud in his immediate response. He knew the answer, saw it in the posture going upright, saw it in the fingers curling into the legs of his own shorts. And if there was any remaining doubt, it was put to rest with the other's nod.

It was a week before they could set the time aside, ensuring both would be completely uninterrupted in the studio. Hongjoong's research was admittedly fifteen minutes of web surfing that turned into a distracted, hour-long porn session. He hoped Mingi prepared enough for the both of them.

For some reason, this especially felt like a point of no return. For once, Mingi had actually beat him to the studio, sitting on the couch, waiting patiently on his phone. He sat cross-legged, kicking his foot frantically. He was that contagious sort of nervous where the more Hongjoong watched him, the more he felt it, himself. On the other hand, he was already hard, looking to Hongjoong with a small, sheepish smile as he awaited instruction.

"You brought lube like I asked?"

Mingi reached over, pulled it from a pocket in his backpack.

"Alright." He kept his voice level, his stare even for the next instruction. "Take off your clothes."

The expected protest never came. No request for clarification, even. Mingi had given him a delayed nod, starting first by tugging off his t-shirt. He slipped the sweats off. It looked like he was going to stall at the boxers, but those went, leaving Mingi seated on the couch, legs spread and hard in nothing but a pair of socks. It reminded Hongjoong of those casting videos, and he was somewhere between finding that humorous and erotic.

It was weird, components he'd all seen before, but laid out before him like this, Hongjoong couldn't shake the thought that it was the way Mingi was meant to look. "Bring your feet up on the couch."

Mingi did, though the response to that command was a slower one. One foot at a time, and Mingi hugged his knees, brought his bottom forward so his back curved a bit. He spread his legs without being asked to, exposing all of himself. Tight, little hole, area marred by razor bumps up to his perineum. Mingi averted his gaze, keeping his head turned, cheek resting on one of his knees.

"Look at me."

Mingi slowly faced Hongjoong.

"Did you shave for me?"

Mingi nodded. His gaze wavereed briefly, but then came back to meet his.

"Good. I like that." At the praise, Mingi perked up a bit. He was a sight like that. Naked, embarrassed, a weak smile. "Use the lube and finger yourself."

Mingi nodded. He opened the lube, squeezed some onto his finger. He pushed it into himself, bringing his bottom forward a little more and spreading his legs just a little wider. It was a slow push up to the knuckle with Mingi's hole visibly tightening and loosening around his index finger.

“Don’t look down. Look at me," Hongjoong said.

Fish-gaped mouth, he didn’t nod again. Only raised his dipping, drifted eyes to look Hongjoong head on. Even if the gaze stayed steady, nerves could be read in the tight, controlled sway of Mingi’s knees fixing to come together.

“You’re doing good. How does it feel?”

“Weird.” Mingi’s twitching, drooling cock hadn’t waned any, though.

“Do two.”

Mingi withdrew the one, drawing two fingers together and quickly re-applying lube to slide them up into himself. From where Hongjoong stood, it was a good view, hole moving more to adjust. But Mingi was getting more comfortable sitting open like that, showing all of himself to Hongjoong.

"Lay on your back, legs up. Leave enough room for me to sit."

Mingi laid back, legs up, feet spread as far as either side of the couch would let him. Hongjoong sat by his feet, watching from a new angle as Mingi curled his fingers into himself. "Let me do it.”

Mingi withdrew, handed the lube over to Hongjoong. Given that his hands were smaller, he thought he’d have an easier time. He pressed them up to the tight pucker, watching it open for him as he pushed in. Hot, tight and closing around him, opening for him again. Hongjoong’s mouth watered thinking about his cock going in there.

"I'm going to try a third." That required more lube and his ring finger bunched in. Notably difficult with Mingi's brows knitted a bit and Hongjoong having to slow himself to not push too hard.

"I'm good, hyung." The pull was tight. Nice and wet, but not easy. Still, Hongjoong proceeded until he got knuckle deep. Even relaxed, Mingi felt like a vice to him.

"You think you can take it?” Hongjoong breathed, looking Mingi in the eye.

Mingi tightened around him suddenly, then relaxed himself again in his sharp intake and slow exhale. "Yeah, I think so."

It felt so good to bring his jeans down, to free his stifled cock knowing it'd see action. Mingi watched him lube it up, and it struck him just how fucking stupid they were. But the thought of Mingi tensing around his fingers made him want to experience that around his cock so badly. He got up, knees on the couch, one of Mingi's legs hanging over the backrest, the other Hongjoong held by the ankle, to guide him while he brought himself closer. He looked down, took in the sight of his cockhead flush with Mingi's hole, both shiny and wet with lube.

It was a nudge, lining himself up and just catching on the dip, where he rubbed himself up against Mingi's hole. Then he pushed. Even with the time they'd taken and a fifth of lube, Mingi wasn't ready. Slick as they got him, Mingi was tight and difficult. Hongjoong tried to seat himself and was actively pushed out, having to slowly push his way back in again.

Mingi groaned on one of the pushes back in, face-scrunched in clear pain. Hongjoong stopped short. "You sure you’re up for this?”

"Keep going." And it wasn't hubris. He knew Mingi, he knew his hubris. "Don't stop," the request was urgent and desperate, Mingi wrapping a hand around his own cock and pumping, working his hips a bit to entice Hongjoong.

He didn't need to be told twice, made his slow progress in. Mingi's eyes narrowed with the gritting of his teeth. His hand kept a steady rhythm and he called a, "Please," every time Hongjoong slowed down.

It felt every bit as good as he thought it would, like a clamp on his cock while he made his shallow thrusts and focused in on the sounds of Mingi's grunts and groaning turning to shallow-breathed hums.

"Can I cum inside?"

It was the sort of thing that was probably best discussed beforehand, along with many other things they’d been up to, but it only hit him as he was getting close. The leg on the back rest curled around his back, locking Hongjoong in. That was his answer, he was going to fill Mingi with cum. The thought drove him crazy, a snap of his hips of every thrust while he was cumming, heightened by Mingi’s clenching hole and the flinching of his lower body.

He stayed in after the fact, pushed sweat-dampened bangs out of Mingi's eyes and pet his head. "You did so good for me."

Mingi gave a tiny nod, eyes lit up from the praise. Even as Hongjoong was beginning to soften the pain was clear. He pulled out, got a look at the swollen and red hole. Hongjoong had no blood on his dick, though, and he watched as Mingi stood and tended to his tender hole with a tissue. It also came out clean, to Hongjoong's relief.

It was afterward, when things started returning to a semblance of normalcy that Hongjoong felt the most awkward. He’d have to actually address everything that happened. “You feel okay?”

Mingi was in the midst of getting dressed, boxers pulled on when he regarded him. The nod was slow to come, and Hongjoong wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean. At that point, asking any further seemed too daunting. He could always address it later.

-

Hongjoong had long since gotten the implicit understanding that Mingi was highly suggestible. Accommodating. Submissive. Whatever the word, if Hongjoong asked, Mingi would do it.

It started small at first. Hongjoong influenced Mingi's style, putting him in tighter and more revealing clothing, always putting his favorite parts on display. That meant tight jeans that had room to spare everywhere but his thighs and ass. That meant cropped shirts, where if Mingi so much as raised his arms, it would bare his midriff.

The stylists took it as Mingi having a preference for those styles, and in turn, they started dressing him like that for their more formal activities, meaning Hongjoong always had something to look at.

The plug was an impulse purchase. A porn binge featuring the use of one caused the lightbulb to go off, so to speak. Hongjoong ordered it and it arrived within a week, so after he dropped both a load in Mingi's mouth and ass that night in the studio, he surprised him with it.

"Got a present for you." He handed the box to Mingi.

Mingi turned the box over in his hands. "A butt plug?"

Hongjoong smiled. "I want you to wear it at least an hour a day."

Mingi looked at him for a moment before asking, "What time?"

"You decide, for now. When you're used to it, I get to decide when you wear it and for how long. I want proof, though. Send me a new picture every day with it in.”

"Alright."

Mingi lived up to his expectations. That night, he got the Kakaotalk notification from Mingi. He turned his phone slowly away from Seonghwa as to not make it too conspicuous, delighted with a picture of Mingi posing awkwardly in front of the bathroom mirror with his ass sticking out, back twisting to get the picture of himself. The base of the plug stuck out. Hongjoong wished he could make it his lock screen photo.

"I'm really hard," read the accompanying message.

"Show me," Hongjoong replied. It only took about a minute before the next shot, a full frontal nude with Mingi gripping himself. "Masturbate. When you cum, I want a video of you eating it."

That took a little longer. Impatient, Hongjoong kept flipping back to the app even if he hadn't received a notification. About fifteen minutes in, his phone buzzed. He muted the media audio on his phone, launching the shaky video, but it had everything he wanted. Mingi's cum-dripping fingers wiggled in front of the camera. Then he popped them into his mouth. Mingi even fellated each one for good measure, and Hongjoong wished he wasn't around Seonghwa so he could listen in on the sucking and popping noises.

"Very good. Goodnight."

"Night, hyung."

Eventually, once Mingi got used to wearing it, Hongjoong would have Mingi wear it for longer periods. He'd have him wear it during variety, eventually during dance practice and stages, and sometimes it'd get Mingi so hard up for it that Hongjoong would have to fuck him in the bathroom stall at a broadcast station.

One such time, Mingi was so distracted on getting himself off that he slacked on a blowjob, and Hongjoong saw it fit to exercise his control. "Take your hand off yourself."

Mingi lowered his hand, rested it on his own thigh.

"You get to cum only after I cum."

Mingi sounded an, "Uh huh," while sucking Hongjoong off.

'You get to cum only after I cum' eventually turned into, 'You're only allowed to cum after I fuck you' which turned into, 'You're only allowed to cum a few times a week'. That became weekly, and finally, Mingi was under the restriction of being able to cum only with Hongjoong's permission, which was unpredictable and decided or delayed by completely arbitrary things. It made Mingi behave so damn cute, though, bouncing on his haunches, pouty and frustrated, denial having him leak like broken tap and rock hard if Hongjoong so much as smiled in his direction.

The desperation, the obedience and the eagerness all came together, urged by Hongjoong's own impatience. Neither could wait to make it to Mingi's room. They had rare time at the dorm for only themselves, dismissing the risk to fuck on the living room couch.

He held Mingi down by the back of the neck, pressing his face into the cushion. His ass propped up in part by Hongjoong's arm around his waist. They didn't even lube up, using only whatever moisture remained after removing the plug, meaning Mingi was effectively dry but loosened enough to take it. Not without a struggle, though, because Hongjoong made out the sniffling and the hiccups between the slap of skin on skin when he slid home.

He didn't hear the front door or the footsteps until he heard a gasp that decidedly wasn't Mingi's. He turned his head, greeted by Yunho and Seonghwa frozen in place by the entrance of the living room.

Hongjoong realized how bad it probably looked out of context. Mingi crying to the point where his face was tear and snot-streaked, getting fucked by the group leader right after a recording session. 

"Sorry." Seonghwa hurriedly pulled Yunho along out of sight into the hallway.

"We're going to have to talk to them." Hongjoong was going soft just thinking about it, pulling out of Mingi who complained with a hum of disappointment. After quickly dressing himself, he squeezed Mingi's shoulder. "I know. You talk to Yunho. I'll talk to Seonghwa."

He was welcomed with a stifling silence, the sort of accusing stare that was bound to be prefaced with a bunch of beating around the bush. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“On the couch, Hongjoong?”

“I’ll rent a steam cleaner, I’ll clean it myself. Alright?” Of course, Seonghwa hardly looked placated, but that was the first hurdle of the conversation overcome.

“I just would’ve expected better judgment from you.”

That made two of them. That wasn’t the time for a joke, though, and Hongjoong seated himself on the edge of his own bed, keeping the distance between them. He faced out toward Seonghwa and bowed his head. “I'm sorry.”

“You should tell me that after you actually reflect, not right after you got caught doing- what were you even doing?”

“We were having sex.”

Seonghwa's brows furrowed. "That's not the part I'm talking about and you know it. He was crying.”

"I know it looked questionable. It's not easy to explain, but it’s kind of our thing.”

“You...have sex and he cries?” At that point, Seonghwa looked more befuddled than angry. To Hongjoong, that seemed like progress.

"There's a lot of nuance you're missing out on."

“I don’t want the details. I’m just asking you, and please be honest with me because I will talk to Mingi myself later. Is this something he wants?”

“Yes.” Emphasized further with a slow, definitive nod, making direct eye contact with Seonghwa. 

After an impromptu staring contest, Seonghwa finally nodded. His expression hadn’t softened, perse, but it had settled from interrogative to simply just annoyed. “I better see you steam cleaning that couch tomorrow morning.”

"I promise." Not a comfortable conversation, but Seonghwa spared both of them from having Hongjoong explain the more intimate details of their arrangement.

On second thought, arrangement didn't seem like the right word for it. Sitting back in his bed after the fact, he really didn't know what to call their interactions. It certainly wasn't a relationship, at least not one as he knew it. But what reason was there for the definition to be so stringent if it both worked for them? Hongjoong foresaw himself doing it with Mingi for a long time, after all. It just didn't help that the immediate, pressing thought when it came to the other was always, 'he makes my dick feel good'.

There was affection there. The brain was funny like that. As much as Hongjoong recognized how inappropriate it was, he had some fondness for his breathing cocksleeve. He got a smug sense of satisfaction knowing Mingi was his prized toy, and even with the shame, it felt good having the others see just what he reduced himself to for Hongjoong.

Maybe they'd finally talk about it.

-

Mid-blowjob, Mingi pulled off abruptly. "You think you can try slapping me a bit?"

It wasn't enough that Mingi was slobbering on his cock. That set of words made his balls feel a little tighter. "You're forgetting something."

"Please," Mingi breathed out.

"That's right." He stroked Mingi's hair. "Suck on it."

Mingi went back down, eyes big and expectant once again knowing that Hongjoong would indulge. He still flinched when Hongjoong brought his hand near in a fakeout.

For fun, he did a few more of those, making it so Mingi couldn't anticipate when the first hit would come until it connected for real in a sharp slap up by the cheekbone. Enough for it to sting, but a test run of the new development. Mingi went on unbothered, so Hongjoong followed it up with a harder one that earned a choked grunt that felt incredible on him.

It seemed like everything in his loins pulsed every time he saw the aftermath of a hit. Mingi's cheek reddened a bit and he sputtered and flinched. Hongjoong had to put a hard cap to keep from incurring too much damage, though the thought was mighty tempting.

He pulled him off by the jaw, guiding the gaze to his. "Get on your back."

Mingi assumed the position, squeezing into the couch with spread legs. He reached to remove the plug from himself, but Hongjoong stopped him, pulled it out for him with a rough tug at the base. Mingi's body jerked a bit from the sudden withdrawal.

"Open your mouth."

Mingi regarded the plug with a flit of his eyes. It seemed he knew full well where things were going, opening his mouth wide enough to accommodate.

"It's going back in you afterward, so keep it nice and wet." He pushed it into Mingi's mouth, whose lips closed around it like a giant pacifier. He treated it like one, too, small pulls of his cheeks as he sucked on the thing.

He took Mingi like that, holding onto the calves to get a direct look down at the jaw working the plug over in his mouth. "How do you taste?" There was no acknowledgment to his question, so Hongjoong smacked him to earn an enthusiastic sounding grunt.

He stilled his hand on Mingi’s cheek, holding it in hand. It gave Hongjoong a new idea and he moved down the jaw, fixing his fingers around the neck. A warning squeeze, just to see the reaction, which was a cute little squirm and a high pitched grunt from Mingi. His head bounced in a series of short nods. Encouraged, Hongjoong tightened his grip.

Mingi’s stare swept from Hongjoong's arms to his face. Hongjoong tested a thrust like that, Mingi tensing and tightening around him as he went into the immediate panic response. He got a good minute or two in like that before Mingi's face had gone a stark red and his body reacted in kind, wrenching Hongjoong's hands from his neck to breathe in, sweaty and stuttered, eyes moving frantically. Hongjoong didn't know if it was genuine fear, adrenaline, or both, but it turned him on like crazy.

He waited, just in case he'd gone too far. Just in case what he'd done was not okay at all. "Why'd you stop?" asked in a dry rasp, easing his concerns.

God, he loved Mingi, though the thought was fleeting and far from his focus. He re-seated his fingers, always in warning with the tensing them, a tease of a choke just to see Mingi flinch or brace himself while he brought himself over and came hard. Hongjoong was so overcome, overwhelmed by exertion. He didn't even realize he reached for Mingi's cock until he'd already given it a couple of strokes. "You earned it," was all he said as he pumped, even with the volume of precum, skin caught on skin. A little dry, though Mingi didn't complain. He never did. And Hongjoong brought him off in hand, watching Mingi squirm under his persistent touch, going hard over the head just to have him suffer a little more.

Cleanup was quiet and quick. He found he kept looking at Mingi, and at the cum dripping down his hand and forearm, confused as to what had just transpired and what had just come over him. Mingi, nonplussed, barely even spared a glance back at him.

-

Initially, Hongjoong just wasn't horny that night. They had the studio to themselves, and for the hell of it Hongjoong cuffed Mingi to the doorknob. The plug was a fixture, but he stuck clear tape around Mingi's cockhead to keep a bullet vibrator in place. Whenever he needed a little inspiration boost, he'd look over and see Mingi's hips thrust out a bit, either trying to bounce the vibrator against his cock or trying to fuck himself on the plug. Must've been hell, being on that edge.

"Hyung."

It wasn't in the rules for Mingi to talk that night, which meant something was up. "You alright?"

"I have to pee really bad."

Hongjoong thought little of it first, engrossed in a track, slightly annoyed to have been distracted over something like that. "You're a big boy. You can hold it."

Taking his word as gospel, Mingi nodded. Hongjoong barely noticed it, barely registered the shaking of Mingi's knees when he turned his head. He thought little of it until another twenty minutes or so passed. "Please, hyung." Urgent. When Hongjoong looked, Mingi's legs were drawn tight together and he bounced in place. "I really have to go."

Seeing upset, flushed and squirmy Mingi made Hongjoong's head and groin tingle alike. "You can do another twenty minutes."

Hongjoong wished he got a picture of the way Mingi's face twisted in pure anguish. "I can't, hyung."

"Try," delivered with finality. Not just mere suggestion, but a command, and under Hongjoong's stare, Mingi's wavered.

Around fifteen minutes in, Mingi broke down. First quiet sniffles, prompting Hongjoong to look to see the tremor in the other's body, the small trickles of piss that eventually led to a stream that puddled on the floor, Mingi flinching when Hongjoong faced him, overwhelmed to the point of outright tears.

Before Hongjoong even registered the spread of the puddle around quivering thighs on the ground, he got hard. "I don't think you tried at all."

Mingi's lips parted, another sniffle. He gave a weak nod, cute as he pouted and his brow furrowed.

"You pissed all over the floor like a dog and now you're crying about it."

That earned another hiccup. When Hongjoong stood, Mingi straightened his back at attention.

"Just open your mouth and stay still." Hongjoong unzipped, waistband pushed down because he was unable to wait that long. He dipped directly into Mingi's throat, taking either side of the head. He barely lasted two goddamn minutes with the crying spasms, not even caring to avoid the piss puddle on the floor.

Then came the mouth-running orgasm talk, where the words were out before he even knew they were coming. "Fuck, Mingi. Fuck. I love you."

And Mingi looked up at him, stalled from his crying and wide eyed, a furrow of his brows that had gone from upset to confused.

Hongjoong looked back down at him, but fuck it. He said what he said. He enjoyed his orgasm for what it was, draining his balls down Mingi's throat.

Mingi breathed, still shaken, but no longer crying. He looked down at the mess he made of himself, having managed to finally cum to the vibrator at one point, stomach, chest and thighs dripping with cum. He looked down at the puddle he sat in, then slowly up to Hongjoong. "That was good," he said, and it was strangely distant.

It wasn't lost on Hongjoong just how weird it was to be rejected in that way, but likely not less weird than confessing in the first place. Instead of a sting, he found himself laughing, overcome. He pat Mingi on the head, pet down the hair and Mingi keened into the touch. He wouldn't even punish Mingi for cumming without permission.

-

In a roundabout way, Hongjoong blamed Mingi. It was his notion of offering himself as a toy that changed Hongjoong's perception of him from person to possession, after all. It definitely made Mingi's joking nickname of calling him, "Leader" feel heavy as of late. He didn't like to think about it, but he couldn't stop himself. 

He needed to talk to Mingi, needed to address him as a person, maybe even put a stop to everything given how things were going and just how strongly he felt about them.

Instead, Mingi knelt naked at Hongjoong's feet, arms and legs tied behind him by nylon rope he found in a supply closet. He rested his head in his lap while a hand thread fingers through his hair. Hongjoong learned to work remarkably well one-handed.

Mingi rubbed his cheek against Hongjoong's knee, seeking attention. "Hyung-"

"Every outburst is another night where you don't cum," Hongjoong gently reminded, smiling when Mingi closed his mouth and pouted. "Atta boy."

Mingi was hard. He had been for a while. Hongjoong knew because he kept a socked foot pressed to Mingi's crotch. The material on the head of the cock must've been grating. Mingi was a desperate mess, rubbing his cheek against Hongjoong's thighs, looking up at him with that pitiful, needy gaze when he was especially horny, a gaped mouth that badly wanted to speak, to plead after his longest denial period yet.

When Hongjoong undid his zipper and pulled out his own cock, Mingi didn't even have to be asked, pushing up on his knees to take Hongjoong in his mouth.

Down to half his second Red Bull, he thought of pushing Mingi off for a quick piss break. He got an idea, though, watching Mingi sucking him off for a bit while he thought it through.

"I gotta piss, Mingi."

Mingi nodded on him, made a small noise of acknowledgement and raised his head.

"Why'd you stop?"

Mingi titled his head at him, confused.

"Keep going."

"I thought-"

"That's two more nights now," Hongjoong reminded. He smiled, patted Mingi on the cheek a bit roughly, more like a light slap. "Think about it, Mingi. Why would I get up when I have you?"

The dawn of understanding made itself known with wide eyes and a wrinkling of his nose. For the first time, Hongjoong really thought he found a limit.

Then Mingi leaned forward again, taking Hongjoong in his mouth, signalling his cooperation with his lips forming a tight seal and the tongue relaxing. Hongjoong almost couldn't piss, that act of submission got him so hard. He had to take a breather, thought about how good release would feel and he finally let go into Mingi's waiting mouth.

When he first heard Mingi gulp, there was no hope for him. He was rock hard, struggling to push the rest of the stream through. He couldn't finish pissing, not like that, and he grabbed Mingi's head to indicate he'd be fucking his mouth.

"Gonna cum right down your throat."

Only throat sounds, small whimpers with air pushed through constricted vocal chords. His most pitiful show of stamina yet, but Hongjoong simply did not care, getting it out of his system to continue where he left off, listening intently to Mingi swallowing down his piss, fighting to drink it down as fast as it came out.

Hongjoong carded fingers through his hair again, gentle to Mingi's twisted expression, both from the pain of his throat and from what Hongjoong imagined was the taste. "You're a good urinal, too."

Mingi whimpered, warming the now soft cock in his mouth until Hongjoong gently nudged him back. Mingi resumed his place, laying his head on Hongjoong's bared thigh.

"Gonna break for something to eat." He patted Mingi's head, earning the gaze again. He rolled back in his chair to give ample space. "I want you fully kneeling, forehead on the ground." When Mingi moved into the position, he provided the next instruction. "I expect you to remain in that position until I say otherwise. I won't be gone for longer than twenty minutes." He almost laughed seeing Mingi's nod of rubbing his face against the floor. He pushed his foot down lightly against the back of Mingi's head, his face smudged against the floor. "Be good for me."

It was surprisingly easy to distinguish between a nod and a shake of the head with the limited motion. He smiled at the obedience, and raised his foot. 

He knew he needed to talk to Mingi, but there was still so much he wanted to do before then. What harm was there in putting it off for another night?

**Author's Note:**

> you can't convince me there's a two word phrase better than, "breathing cocksleeve"


End file.
